


Two is better

by Alyss_Acerbi



Series: Just Enough [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prequel, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Acerbi/pseuds/Alyss_Acerbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to an akakuro fic 'Just Enough'. Basically explaining the origin of Mayuzumi's and Kuroko's relationship, and how it progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is better

It was during a school trip was when they first met. First year Tetsuya and second year Mayuzumi met at a bridge between two temples in which the school trip was held.

With a light novel in his hands, the Tetsuya leaned against the stone railings of the bridge. Over the years, Tetsuya has had the privilege to experience the joys of having rather eccentric friends. However, great friends comes with a great price. It wasn’t like Tetsuya didn’t enjoy their company. He thoroughly enjoys them, really, but times like these, in which he can calmly enjoy peace is truly something Tetsuya needs – _cherishes_.

His getaway had been put to a halt when someone accidentally – yet unsurprisingly – walks into him, effectively knocking the light novel out of his hands. This was a usual occurrence for his presence is after all, barely there.

“Ah,” Tetsuya gasped soon realising his book is about to fall off the bridge and into the stream underneath it. He reaches towards his falling book, hoping he’ll be able to reach it. Having realised he couldn’t reach it in time, Tetsuya recklessly leans a little bit over the railings of the bridge.

Still couldn’t reach it, and he’s about to fall –

“Oi, kid,” a monotonous voice called out. “Be careful”.

Tetsuya was firmly pulled back as he saw a pale hand reach towards the book, catching it quickly. Tetsuya stumbled back, but firm hands stopped him from falling.

“Easy there.”

“Ah, thank you.” Tetsuya turned his head to face the other. Their eyes met then, baby blue with cold grey.

 ~~~~\-------------

Those baby blue eyes. They seemed so deep, he couldn’t help getting lost in those seemingly unending pools of blue. A small cough from the other pulled a dazed Mayuzumi out of his trance. He releases his hold on the other before shoving the book into the other’s hands. His hands then felt so empty. Did he really miss having the warmth of another in his hands?

Shit.

He clicked his tongue before turning his gaze away from those eyes. “Be more careful next time kid.”

He could see the blue head nod from the corner of his eyes. As he was about to leave and re-join his classmates Mayuzumi felt gentle hands pull the hem of his Rakuzan uniform, causing him to stop in his tracks. He faced the blue head, eyebrows raised, questioning the other of his previous actions.

“Thank you for helping me,” the blue head muttered.

“Ah, don’t mention it,” Mayuzumi replied, shrugging the other off with a wave of his hand before walking back to his group of classmates. Of course, not without a last glance at the blue head.

His chest felt a little tight.

\------------

Tetsuya kept his gaze at the retreating figure. That was the first time someone had actually noticed him. Even when it came to his friends, Tetsuya had always been the one to make his presence known. No one had ever seen him the way the grey head did.

Then again, the other’s presence didn’t really seem that noticeable either.

“Kurokocchi!”

Flinching, Tetsuya turns his head only to see the one and only Kise Ryouta running towards him, with arms reached out in front of him ready to embrace the blue head. He sighed, bracing himself for the incoming attack.

He felt arms wrap around his torso in a tight embrace. Tetsuya was in a good mood, oddly enough, and decided to indulge the blond, instead of shrugging him off as he usually did.

“Kurokocchi, there’s a fall festival happening here tonight!”

Tetsuya could practically see the sparkled in the other’s eyes. It was obvious he was excited.

“Let’s go together with Aominecchi and Kagamicchi.”

Tetsuya bit back a chuckled bubbling in his throat, sporting a ghost of a smile instead. It has been a while since he went to a festival. A part of Tetsuya wished to hopefully see the grey head he encountered earlier again, and the thought of seeing him made him feel oddly excited.

He couldn’t help questioning why.

 


End file.
